parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures Series
Join Jerry Seinfeld, Elaine Benes, Cosmo Kramer, George Costanza, Newman with their new friends: Oliver, Dodger and Rita, Lady and Tramp and Roger Rabbit in their new adventures. Upcoming Films *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Sleeping Beauty *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Oliver and Company *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Lady and the Tramp *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Bedknobs and Broomsticks *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Mary Poppins *Jerry Seinfeld asks Who Framed Roger Rabbit *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Pinocchio *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Bambi *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Cinderella *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Wizard of Oz *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Cats Don't Dance *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of My Fair Lady (1964) *Jerry Seinfeld Hears The Sound of Music *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Gone With the Wind (1939) *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Ben-Hur (1959) *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Doctor Zhivago (1965) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Chitty Chitty Bang Bang *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Show Boat (1951) *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Alice in Wonderland *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Singin' in the Rain *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Aladdin *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Peter Pan *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of 101 Dalmatians *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Fiddler on the Roof (1971) *Jerry Seinfeld and the Aristocats *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Great Mouse Detective *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Tom and Jerry: The Movie *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Beauty and the Beast *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Music Man (1962) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Dumbo *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Mildred Pierce (1945) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Fun and Fancy Free *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Tarzan *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Old Yeller *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Pete's Dragon *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of E.T. The Extra-Terrestrial *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Song of the South *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Hunchback of Notre Dame *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Seven Brides for Seven Brothers (1954) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of The Black Cauldron *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Brigadoon (1954) *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Little Mermaid *Jerry Seinfeld and Barney's Great Adventure *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Thomas and the Magic Railroad *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Mulan *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of The Jungle Book *Jerry Seinfeld Goes North by Northwest (1959) *Jerry Seinfeld Goes to Casablanca (1942) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Titanic *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Forrest Gump *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Santa Clause *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Quest for Camelot *Jerry Seinfeld is Home Alone *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs *Jerry Seinfeld Meets The Fox and the Hound *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Shrek *Jerry Seinfeld in Fantasia *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of It's A Wonderful Life (1946) *Jerry Seinfeld Joins The Rescuers *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Robin Hood *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of The Goonies *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of The Ten Commandments (1956) *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of The Sword in the Stone *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi *Jerry Seinfeld Meets Shirley Temple movies *Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures of Rainbow (1995) Cast *Jerry Seinfeld as Himself *Julia Louis-Dreyfus as Elaine Benes *Michael Richards as Cosmo Kramer *Jason Alexander as George Costanza *Wayne Knight as Newman *Joseph Lawrence as Oliver *Billy Joel as Dodger *Sheryl Lee Ralph as Rita *Jodi Broson as Lady *Jeff Bennett as Tramp *Charles Fleischer as Roger Rabbit *Martin Short as Jack Frost *Robert Loggia as Bill Sykes *Martha Wentworth as Madam Mim *Susanne Blakeslee as Lady Tremaine *Stephen Boyd as Messala *James Woods as Falcon *Mike Myers as Dr. Evil *Carol Burnett as Miss Hannigan *Chazz Palminteri as Buster Category:Brucesmovies1 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Jerry Seinfeld's Adventures Series Category:Pooh's Adventures Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas Category:YouTube Category:DeviantART